Now enters the Omniblde! Half kishin and half human WTF?
by omniblader1337
Summary: a hidden student of the DWMA now shows himself to Maka and her friends. relationships will be made and some will be broken. everyones worst nightmare comes back (cliff hanger)


Last thing I remember I was in the sky flying the next thing I knew I was on the ground with 7 people around me. An ash blonde girl "Is he okay." She asked a white haired boy "I don't know probably." A boy blue spiky hair leaned down "Well he's breathing." A girl with a long black pigtail said "Maybe he's barely alive." A kid with jet black hair with three half lined circles on is head said "We need to get him to the academy the most symmetrical way possible." One kid dressed like the mafia said "Ewe I don't want to touch a dead body!" A smaller one that looks exactly like her said "We don't even know if he is dead." I get up "Ok I'm not dead but who are you people and how did I get here anyway." The ash blonde girl said "I'm Maka Albarn; the white haired boy is Soul "Eater" Evans; the blue haired one is Black*star; the girl next to him is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; the black and white half circled haired boy is the reaper Death the Kid; and the girls to his left and right are the Thompson sisters, the tall one is Elizabeth Thompson or just Liz; the shorter one is Patricia Thompson or Patti, but we found you like this so we don't know how." I look down and see some legs and arms kind of well broken I move my right arm to my left and pop it into place "POP" then I popped my neck and said "I'm Omniblade George or just George by the way I'm half kishin quarter witch and a quarter human." I took my contact out to show them my different colored eyes one being like Maka's eyes and one a dark blue then I looked at them to see their jaws dropped. I popped my legs back and I got up to and started walking home then I felt a tap behind me it was Soul "George like from the prophecy George." I looked at him blankly "I have no idea what you're talking about Soul." "Here read this" he sighed heavily and hands me a scroll "Ok give me a second." I take the scroll and read it "So what this is saying is Arachnophobia and her little servants are going to release Asura from the moon and you guys are going to try and stop them from doing that but if they do succeed which they will not that I'm doubting you guys but the bad guys normally do I will have to fight and win against Asura or the world will get plunged into complete and total darkness." Everyone nodded their heads yes. "Well that sounds fun see you guys tomorrow." I waved good bye with a huge grin on my face that means this is a trick but I'm going along with it I get to my apartment which happens to be next to Soul and Maka's apartment I went to my mail and I opened to see it overflowing with love letters and I see two normal ones I look at who sent them one was from Black*star and one from Patti both were strange any way I took the love letters and the two I threw the love letters into a fireplace and started a fire to warm me up "My apartment sucks it doesn't have a fucking thermostat." I said quietly to myself and I opened the letter from Black*star first and it said "I know we just met but I need to fight you to show that I am a God and that I'm stronger than a half-ling thing if you accept then meet me at the school at 7:30." And signed "Your friend Black*star." I sighed and threw it into the fire "Challenge accepted." Then I opened the one from Patti which was actually from Liz and it said "George I don't know how to say this but I kind of like you like more than a friend like maybe we should be Boyfriend and Girlfriend I don't know how to express it but if you are willing to try and be the one I've been looking for meet me at the Halloween Dance October 31st in the middle of the dance floor." Signed "Your admire Liz Thompson XOXO"I began to feel a slight blush in my face because of what I just read and I looked my clock it said 7:00 "Ok time to get ready." I said. I walked to my room and put on a black tight tank showing my abs then put on a sweatshirt and left on my pants then got in my Galaxy 500 (the driving places car) and drove to the school and got there right on the dot. I walked up the steps to see him there waiting with a crowd I put up my hood and went through the crowd into the center "When you said a fight I wasn't expecting a crowd like this." a smirk grew across my face and I took down my hood and took off my sweater all the girls just started to melt at what they saw my arms are toothpicks and my legs are the same and my stomach was perfect though "perfect abs!" one girl shrieked "Ok Black*star are you ready!" he smiled and replied "Are you George?" I rushed towards him as fast as I could just wasn't fast enough he jumped out of reach the I shook off ankle weights "Now let's see if you can out run me now." I ran so fast that it was like I vanished then got a powerful punch on him that sent him flying to the wall everyone had to jump not too get hit by him the he got up and said "1-0 George hand-to-hand done now with meisters and weapons TSUBAKI!" I watched her jump out of the crowd and change into a sword. I smiled "Well I don't have a meister but will this do." My arms from the elbow down to my hand became swords "The omniblade part of my name is my weapon form" I smiled "Ok now beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeGIN!" Black*star came running at me and tried to attack me with Tsubaki and came down with an over-head slash a brought up an arm to block and I didn't budge, but I didn't use and X like form so my arms went down a bit and cut my face a bit, but not enough for stitches a tiny scratch "My turn." I smiled I punched him and sent him flying into the air then jumped to him and slammed him down (I used the side of my blade) "Now I won is that right mister God?" I chuckled and smiled. He got up and said "Sometimes I can't win them all." I grab my hoodie and tie our hands together "THIS IS A SHOW OF MODESTY FOR A GOOD FIGHT IN MY BOOK IT'S A MAN THAT CAN MAKE A WARRIOR BLEED DESERVERS A SPOT OF GLORY!" I yelled with a big smile on my face Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty, and yes Liz came up and hugged us and I took Liz and quite literally I swept her off her feet and left her on one foot the other in the air I took her into a deep and passionate kiss "Hey I couldn't wait till The Halloween Dance." I whispered in her ear then she jumped into my hand bridal style and everyone was in aww as they saw my strength to hold her by one hand and the other holding her back so she wasn't upside down and she kissed my cheek and neck everyone especially Kidd was shocked to see how she was around me like that.

***TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS AFTER THE FIGHT***

After me and Liz got together everyone else but Kid followed and it was like this Soul and Maka then Black*star and Tsubaki. Well it is two months till The Halloween Dance and we have to be in costumes and mask no exceptions. So I have heard there is a kid named Crona and Patti likes him but she doesn't know if he likes her so I went to Crona's room in the basement of the academy and I went to his room to see him in a corner "Hey your Crona right?" I asked him then he went deeper into the corner "Hey I'm a friend of Maka, George, the one who beat Black*star." I went into his room with my hand extend. He looked up and asked "Y-You're a friend of Maka?" I put a somewhat warm smile "Yep and my mother was a witch like yours was." His ears perked up and looked at me full with an excitement and relief that he wasn't the only one anymore. "I highly doubt that." a small black man popped out of his back with X's for pulps and was attached at the base and he looks like a cartoon character. I looked at him "Well that's fine don't believe me but I do have a witch for a mother." I flicked him "Ragnarok be nice for once." Crona said scared. I looked at him and back at Ragnarok and said "Crona don't be afraid anymore and fight with friends not against them." I swiftly punched Ragnarok backwards and he hit the wall and he slinked back into Crona "Thank you. What's your n-name again?" he asked me "My name is Omniblade George or just George what you decide to call me just make sure not to call me anything stupid." I replied back with a smile. He looked at me and got up "So you said you had questions for me what are they." I stared at him blankly I was still trying to finalize the details in my head so I said "Yes, but I'm getting claustrophobic by being in here could we go out of this room." He stood there and contemplated "Yes I was getting the same way." We walked out of the room and I exhaled and we got to the top of the stairs and walked out the doors of the school. He stared blankly for a few seconds the asked "So what are the questions you needed to ask me?" I continued to walk towards the center of Death City where I knew I would ask the question about Patti and she would hear the answer and if it is a yes then she'll jump out of the bushes and tell him that she feels the same way and if no shed just tackle him and make him change his mind. I looked at him and asked "So you know Patti Thompson right?" he looked at me blankly like I was stupid "Y-Yes I know her." I knew that answer I just needed to waste some time like this next question "So you must be friends with her?" he did the same thing and said "Yes of course I am friends with her." We finally made it to the center which was a calm flush park of green but with it being fall it had orange, yellow, red all the colors of fall really and I gave him the final question "Do you like Patty as like say a girlfriend?" he just stood there and got somewhat of a blush "R-repeat that again please Omni-George." I sighed a bit and repeated with a bit of rewording it "Would you Crona want to have Patty Thompson as a G-I-R-L-friend." His face turned beat red and got a huge smile "I really do w-want t-to m-make h-her m-my g-g-girlfriend b-b-but I n-n-n-need to know how sh-sh-she f-f…" he gets cut off as Patty comes out of the bushes and tackles him down and kisses him over and over again I just smile and gave him a slip of paper that said "Whatever you do just don't try to force anything that she isn't ready for." Signed, "Your match maker O.G." A big smile appeared on his face as Patty hugged him and kissed him. As walked home I thought about Kidd and that he told me not Liz that he had always loved her and when he heard that Liz loved me he was heartbroken, but he was happy that she had found who she loved it kind of made me feel bad and made me feel sad for him and I continued to walk home and when I got there I heard this Omniblade George and then I thought oh god I'm in court. Liz appeared out of a corner and said, "I've been thinking about us and I'm leaving you my bags are packed and you can't change my mind." I stood there looked at the ground tears started to form and I said, "Goodbye Elizabeth Thompson may the Lord Death watch over you as you travel." and I opened the door to let her go and as soon as she left and shut the apartment leaving the key on the counter and when she was out the apartment complex the mirror in the kitchen came up with Death's mask on it he said with his sad eyes on " and I found a witch's body out by his house and a note was pinned to her and what it said was "The death of the Omniblade George's mom otherwise known as the chosen one is just the begging of the end!" and it was from Arachnophobia and Medusa and here's a picture of her face it popped up on the mirror and it was her and then I had a flash back.

***FLASHBACK***

"George one day you'll be the savior of this world and then you'll be known for more than a half-kishin." Her voce like velvet then I said "But I'm not ready I need more training please don't leave me here." I couldn't see her I was blind folded and bound then heard her cries and felt her hand and a shove and the last thing I heard was "Enjoy the DWMA and maybe we'll see each other again one day." I hit the ground and I woke up on a lab table with a guy covered in stitches over me with a scalpel my survival instincts kicked in and I kicked him and made him drop the scalpel and he was shocked I got up and helped him up and told him who I am and that I'm sorry.

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

The tears that I had from when Liz left had spilled over and what told Lord Death thank you and I have to go and he left the mirror I got in a corner and just sobbed the tears not stopping and I wouldn't try to stop them then I heard a knock at my door heard Maka say "George is everything alright I heard someone crying in my room and it was coming from your apartment." I opened the door with my tears still in my eyes I looked into her eyes and said the best I can without it sounding unidentifiable "Maka m-m-my mother s-s-s-she's dead the person who stood by me when nobody else did." I felt her hug me and she said "George its fine she's alright now and she's in a better place now and do you know who killed her or what." I dried up the tears and walked by her and said in my angry tone "Take care Maka I'll be on a drive." I walked out put on a hat with the monster symbol on it and I got in my Ford GT 06 (the racing car) and drove to Black*star's house and knocked on the door. I waited for him when he answered the door and I looked at him and asked "You up for a fight?" he smiled and said "You know I always am and where do want to fight." I thought about it and said "How about you follow me there." I smiled and walked to my car "We'll make it a race my GT against… what do you have again." He smiled and opened the garage door and he showed a 1969 Comoro and he asked "What's the stakes?" just then Soul came rolling up with his motorcycle as Black*star finished that and he asked "Is this a race?" I looked over to him and said "Yes it is and the stakes are $4,000 winner takes all." Then Black*star and Soul and Kidd put $4,000 in my hands and I turned to Kid and he said "We need to keep it symmetrical now." I smiled and asked "What's your ride?" he smiled and said "A skateboard that can withstand speeds of well over 150 mph." I smiled and gave them all a map of where to go and we all got to the starting line. As we waited for the light to turn green we revved our engines Black*star rolled down his window and said "Be ready because when we fight you'll lose." I smirked and looked over at Soul he smirk then I went back to Black*star who did the same and then he looked at Kidd who I felt smirked. After waiting for 30 second but what felt like 2 minutes. In the start Black*star had the lead the we came to first turn he went too wide then Soul came from the inside soon Kid came from the sky taking the lead I stayed calm and started to play Awake and Alive by Skillet and weaved through them taking the lead and hitting NOS then zooming way up in the lead I heard the walkie talkie that were handed out before the race and I heard Black*star he was pissed that I took the lead "Damn what you packing under that hood of your George!" I smirked and grabbed it said "It's called slow isn't in my vocab and that I'm not letting go of $16,000 in cash isn't going to happen." I put it in the passenger seat and kept going to the finish line I got there first and screamed into the walkie talkie where you guys at." After that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I freaked and turned with adrenaline running through me and some of it still from the race to see Blair I looked questioned then blew it off just then Black*star came in and soon Soul and last but not least Kid came up and out of respect for a good race I gave Black*star his buy in, then gave Soul $3,000, and gave Kid $2,000 so I was left with $7,000 which I didn't mind then I stood there Kid, Soul, Black*star, And I talked for a bit then Kid had to leave and Soul left with Blair acting like more than a whore and more than a friend so I looked at Black*star and asked "Hey why was Blair acting like that." He answered "I am sworn to secrecy." I thought a bit then I said "Ok if I win then you tell me what I asked but if you win you don't tell me anything." He smiled and said "Ok you have a deal, but if I do tell you can't tell anyone not even Maka, everyone Soul told knows it which is everyone except you and Maka got it." I nodded then I got in my fighting pose he lunged at me I jumped to avoid it and as I came down I gave him a hard punch to the face and he flew back then he came back and got a few good punches breaking my ribs then I came at him got him in a headlock and flipped landing on his head and with my ribs like how they are that hurt me as much as what I did to Black*star and he and I got up and I did a round house kick to his face making him spew blood out of his mouth and him falling with him tapping out I helped him up and drove him home and on the way to his house he told me that Soul was cheating on Maka with Blair.

I gripped the steering wheel when those words went into my head and I drove him home. After I got Black*star's car to his I went to 's to have him look at my ribs and get them set back into place then I drove back to my apartment got the mail the same thing a bunch of love letters and one from my mother I threw them into a fire then opened the letter from my mom and it read "If your reading this I'm dead and I want you to know that when I died your witch part of you will no longer exist and you will be half-human along with that kishin part. That isn't the true reason why I sent this I just thought you should do and here's the reason why you must start training again now or you will die when you face Asura and your dad by which matters how hard you train. Goodbye George Avetazen. Your, Mother, Witch Alycia." I threw the letter into the fire.

**5 weeks later**

After that day Soul and Black*star started to drink and heavy, but since I nearly killed myself when I was three with alcohol unintentionally of course and Soul started to abuse Maka for anything that he thought was wrong and I wanted to do something but the she would know the secret that she couldn't know. Well I did what my dead witch mom told me to do and every day before and after school with my supposed protectors and more and more as it gets closer to the end of the month I start understanding this prophecy and now I know I'm the chosen one. After school and training that Soul and Maka had to skip that day. By the time I got home Soul was drunk and I heard the yelling from them then I heard Soul say "I don't love you I never have I used you to get Blair's attention."I heard a gasp and then two seconds later a knock on the door I came up and opened it and I was shocked to see Maka, she normally went to Kid's or Crona's. I hugged her, but since I'm 6'1" and she's 5'4" I had to crouch to hug her and whispered to her "I wanted to stop it all but I couldn't or I'd risk dying by everyone." She looked at me and said "I know your soul tells it all even the sadness and pain you went through, but I can't stand him or be in the same place as him now and he knows where the others live, but you your up and out the door so early." I looked at her and said "I know and you're way more than welcome to stay here, but we'll have to go inside so he doesn't find us." She nods and walks in and looking at the time she needed to go to bed, but she didn't have any P.J.'s at my house. I went to grab some of my P.J.'s and hit the shower then Maka asked me "Can I barrow a shirt or something." I smiled and nodded went to my closet and pulled out a long sleeved Skillet shirt because it get cold at night especially in November. She put it on and it sunk to the middle of her thighs showing her gorgeous legs. I slightly felt the blood leave my nose at the sight of that and I got to the shower and started to lick the blood from my nose (don't knock it till you try it the blood part at least) and I put the water on hot to loosen my tight muscles and I got out dried off and put on my clothes and when I was in the hall I heard Maka crying so I ran to her and held her. She felt me hold her and she looked at me "He said that he loved me he promised that I was the only one he loved." I knew what she felt been there done that with Liz I looked into her eyes and said "I know what you're feeling and whatever you do don't hold it in I'm here for you to cry into." She smiled which quickly turned back into a frown and she continued crying into me. I stayed there on the ground for awhile and soon moved to the bed with her still crying I moved as slowly as I could so I wouldn't disturb her.

That entire night was filled with Maka crying, but I owed her she was there when I was at my lowest and a good friend doesn't let a friend feel like no one cares about them. About midnight there was a knock it was loud enough to wake Maka and I up I got up because I knew who it was, but it was either deal with him now or have him wake us up every two hours. I got a said to Maka "Call everyone I might try and kill Soul." She nodded and started to dial everyone and I walked to the front door and opened it and walked into the hall of the complex and ask Soul "Why the fuck are you here and what the fuck do you want!" I gave him a death glare for what he did to Maka "I want to make up with Maka and continue with Blair." I gripped my hands and punched him as hard as I could getting him to the ground and start choking him just then everyone but Soul was pulling me off of him and when I was off of him I screamed at him "You won't get anywhere near Maka as long as me and Spirit live." When they finally got me away from Soul they bound me and gagged me. They were about to attack me when Maka stood in front of me arms wide and she said "No one touches him unlike you guys who turned a "blind-eye" to the abuse and drinking Omni here didn't turn that he wanted but the fear of you guys killing him made him stop it and he cringes at the sight of the bruises and cuts because look." She pulled up my shirt to show scares of cuts from when I lived with my dad. I bit on the gag and grinded my teeth together cutting it and breaking it and I said "Those scares are bigger and deeper than hers, but the pain of your friends not doing anything to help you is the same even though my dad is a kishin and my mother is a witch and I'm half kishin was ¼ witch, now half human it doesn't mean a god damn thing about what I feel and how I act though my anger can cause a side of me you haven't seen and doubles my anger and that almost killing Soul was because of him and his name is Blade and he's the manifested form of my father." Everyone looked at me then Ragnarok that little bastard came out and was actually nice for once he said "He's right it's all in his eyes that blue eye of his is the proof you need or someone can make him angry enough like Soul did then you'll see." Everyone thought for a sec then they said "Bring Soul in and have him hurt Maka and make the bounds tougher for him to break." Then they brought in Soul and used a steel chair and steel chains to keep me held down the next thing I knew Soul had Maka by her pigtails and he was hurting her and the screams she made of pain made my hands clench and my blue eye turned black then he took an empty bottle of beer and hit Maka with it. Right before I turned I said "Only love and friendship can bring me back." After I finished that everyone watched as the green eye turned black then I knew I was Blade, but I wasn't in control while I was trying to break free to attack Soul and everyone hugged me and I watched as Black*star and Kid tore him off of Maka and when he was gone and my blue eye went normal they unchained me and let me go. When they finished I rushed to Maka and it was a hologram I looked around for Maka and found her in my room sobbing at what she saw I got to her and she buried her head into my shoulder and she kept saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me." I looked into her eyes and said "Maka I already have." She looked up at me smiled and kissed me. I was shocked I knew my feelings for her but I didn't know her feelings for me so I went along with it and kissed her back then she stopped for air then she looked at me and blushed. She put her feet down and said "I'm sorry George it's just I hope you feel the same…" I bent down and kissed her "I feel the same way as you do." She smiled and kissed me and as we kissed everyone started to watch, but then they all said "Oooooooooo." We stopped and yelled at them to get out. They smiled and left as soon as Maka grabbed a book, but Black*star then I made my hand into a steel pole and I slammed on his head and Maka followed with her Maka-Chop he was knocked out and in that he said "I'm going to stop drinking." Then Tsubaki came grabbed him and dragged him out and he said "We're throwing out the beer when we get home Tsubaki." When he left Maka shivered and whispered "Omni I'm cold can you turn up the heat." She got close to me because I'm a human furnace I normally always had to keep a shirt off because I got so hot I looked at her and said "Let me go get the mail real quick." She stared at me blankly as I left to the mail box then grabbed the millions of love letters when she heard me say "Damn that hurt." She came to me and saw the love letters and saw me on the ground with a log on my foot I looked at her and said "Maka meet fire stuff fire stuff meet Maka and soon fire." Maka looked at me and said "Aren't you going to read those." She pointed to the letters I looked at her then at the letters "I've read them and they're from the same person and they all say the same story and the only reason they keep coming is she sent them all at the same time and the limit is a number and they keep coming and at this rate they'll be gone by Halloween at Thursday but I burn them because she was the second one BEFORE Liz." I held back tears and looked away "What happened to her?" Maka asked and cocked her head to the side. I looked at her and said "Well first one I had wasn't working out and soon after I got a new one that was nicer, friendlier, and saner."

***FLASHBACK***

I jumped off a roof and landed next to my meister and said "He's still here just hidden." Her brown hair whipped around scared till she saw me and she said "I know, but he's a good hider." "Well they don't call him the HIDEN KILLER for nothing." She smiled at my sarcasm and I brought her closer as leaned in to kiss then after awhile we broke and we looked at each other her purple eyes looking into my eyes then she screamed I saw a shadow looking over me I turned and slashed at him causing him to skid back then I went into omniblade form and I laughed a bit she got angry "What's so funny." she yelled at me I smirked and said "Nothing Miss. I Don't Scream." She smiled and said "Yeah you got me now let's focus." I nodded and we started the fight and it continued for 30 minutes which was the longest we ever fought someone and we caused little to no damage to him and at that moment she said what I hopped never to here "George we _**NEED **_Blade to finish this guy off." I shook my head and said "NO! You can't control him and he'll kill you." She said "We need Blade I believe in you to control him." I sighed and did as she said and the next attack got him in the head and as she spun me down slicing him in half we had finally won, but when I came out I was Blade and he spun around and stabbed her and she let it slide through her to get to me and she gave me her final kiss we broke me being my normal self and her being dead I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough and she died right there in my arms and every second I was there tears ran down my face then what felt like 2 hours but what was really 3 minutes finally pulled me off of her lifeless body and he said "I know you did your best to save her and for her not to use Blade, but it's not your fault." I put my bloody hands to face and just buried my head into them ignoring the blood just crying.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I was now crying because of the flashback Maka came up to me and hugged me and said "George its fine she's with your mom enjoying it." I looked at her and nodded then she smiled and she said "Ok now teach me how to make a fire." I smiled and taught her how then we cuddled by the fire on my couch she fell asleep with her head on my chest and I soon followed her and we slept.

***MORNING***

I woke up with Maka not on me and I walked around then found her in the kitchen making breakfast. I smiled and walked behind her and grabbed her waist she shivered and I put my head on her neck and whispered in her ear "I normally make my breakfast." She relaxed and smiled and said "Well not today while I'm here and I'm here forever well until I die." I smiled and said "Then I'll go get your stuff or I'll deal with Soul and Blair while you get your stuff." She looked at me and said "We'll go together, but Soul right now is at the shop working on a car trying to build a car and Blair is probably with him "helping" him work on it." She put air quotes around helping which means Blair is getting Soul to fuck her. We got a bag and went over and grabbed her stuff and came back and I asked her "So are you going to the Halloween dance this Thursday?" she looked at me and nodded and said "I'm going to be an Arch Angle and what are you going to be." I looked at her and said "I'm going to be an Arch Angle too." We smile at each other and continue to un-pack her stuff.

***TIME SKIP TO THURSDAY***

It was the night of the Halloween Dance and Maka and I went, but we weren't friends but as a couple. Everyone was oooing and ahhing at our costumes and I still remember the letter from Liz so I did what any normal boy would do make sure it was the girl who sent it so I made my way to the middle of the dance floor and I who I saw wasn't Liz it was the first Girlfriend I had and my jaw just dropped to see Danielle and she said in her ear piercing voice "GEORGE I KNEW YOU STILL LOVED ME!" she tackled me then began to choke me "Now time to kill the chosen one and eat his soul." I took in a deep breath and managed to scream out "MAKAAAAA! Cough" then Danielle covered my mouth and used a belt and continued to choke me. Two seconds before I black out I feel all of her weight left off of me and the air enter my lungs and throat I cough a couple of times then I get up and Danielle pushed everyone off of her and we saw her true form soon the D.J. started to play "Remember the Name" by Fort Miner I smirk and go for an attack. I soon went to slash her then got blown back to the wall I pop out of the wall "So you want to play hard ball!" She came at me I dodged her attack and I sliced her but not lethal and she turned around and cut my arm then I saw Maka's hand in the air I transformed into my omniblade form adjusting my wavelength so she won't get burned "Maka I have a scythe form if that'll feel better for you." She nods and I transform to my scythe form it looked like Soul's form but the top was blue and blade was green and the hilt was black and there was no eye just white with a thin silver line through it. I told her "Her weak points are her face sides but she can see you from behind" she smiles and asks "What instrument do you play? I've seen the sheet music." I smile and tell her "I play a guitar and we're going to need it" I go into a room like Soul's room only it's blue, green, and black. As a green demon in a black suit and a blue tie comes out and says in a scratchy voice "Welcome back George how is it going." I look down at him and tell him "Oh shut up like you care just get me my guitar and some sheet music." he runs off and comes back with a green Gibson guitar "You don't have sheet music here remember" I look at him then at the guitar "Right I forgot but just give it here" I grab the guitar then begin to play my soul wave-length which starts off slow and depressing like "dum dun dum dun dum" but half way through it, it started getting faster and more upbeat "DUN DUM DUN DUM DUN" I smirked then Maka and I started to resonate "MAKA LETS GO SOUL RESSONANCE." Soon we start then my form becomes witch hunter as Maka screams out "ANCIENT SCYTHE TECNIQUE WITCH HUNTER!" Danielle smirks "Come on try it I dare you." Maka soon swings me hitting Danielle slicing her in half and blood was spewed everywhere I transform back to my normal and I just stand there my arms out wide laughing manically looking exactly like Stien when he killed Medusa the first time other than I'm not Stien.

Stien soon taps me on the shoulder and I turn to him quickly calming down. He took me out of the room and into the class room and asks me "What happened back there?" he calmly lights a cigarette I look at him "I don't know but I now just want to destroy everything." He smiles at me and throws wooden blocks at me I quickly break them all with three punches one for each "Thanks that helps a bit now I need to get back to Maka." I go to run out as Stien grabs my arm "No I'll get her you stay here and try to look nice." He throws me a suit "Now change into that." He leaves the room I quickly get out of my costume and change into the suit soon Stien came back in with Maka in a dress. I stare in aw then quickly shake it off "Wow I didn't think that you could hide that under your costume." She smiled and nodded then she got close to me and whispered "You'll have to lead." Soon slow music started to play and I took her hand and waist and began to dance "Uuuuh Maka this might be a bad time to tell you I can't dance." She just smiled and said "Neither can I." she giggled a bit then stepped on my foot. I winced a bit "Heels hurt." She looked at my feet then quickly took it off of my foot "Sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to hurt you." She giggled a bit at how well I took the pain "How'd you get used to that most guys would've cried and stopped, but you kept going how did you do that?"She asked I looked down at her and smiled "When you live with parents that tell you to ignore the pain when training you get used to it." I smiled at her and continued to dance as Stien leaves with Marie and their kid "Finally he's gone so I can do this" she grabs my tie pulls me down and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her waist and I pick her so it would be easier to kiss her. She was startled but continued to kiss me as I continue to dance she broke the kiss and said "I know it's still early in the relationship but I love you George." I smiled widely and kissed her even more passionately than before then break "I love you too Maka. With all my heart and I won't be like Soul at all." She smiled at me and said "You better not or you'll be dead that isn't threat its promise." She winked at me I smiled back as Stien came back in and told us "It's time for you to go and keep the suit George you'll need it in later days and what not." We threw back on our costumes over our nice clothes and got to the car as we drove home and we were stopped by Soul and Blair with Blair being Blair and Soul reeking of the smell of booze he looks at me I grabbed Maka's hand and continued walking next thing you know Soul smashes a bottle of vodka over my head I shake it off and give him a powerful jab to his face breaking his nose "That's a warning. You try that again a lot more will be broken than a nose." I walked past him and went into our apartment made a fire when Maka asked me "Why'd you grab my hand when we were passing Soul and Blair?" we sat on the couch when I replied "So I wouldn't kill Soul in front of you cause I know that you don't like him but you guys are still friends and well so I knew that I wasn't alone when I passed him." I smile at her. She giggled cutely and leaned over me "Well while I'm around you won't ever." I smile back "I know I won't." we just sat there in front of the fire in our costumes

***TIME SKIP A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND AFTER THE BATTLE OF RELEASING THE KISHIN AGAIN***

Maka and I have just got the tree set up and soon there was a knock on the door I walked to it and opened it to see Crona and Patti when Crona said "George we found your dad in the Antarctic and now you have a brother that wants to kill you." I stood there as the news hit me then I clenched my fist "Ok then give me a couple of seconds." I walk away into the bedroom and grabbed a picture of when everything was normal and I opened the frame and unfolded the picture to see that my dad holding my brother I got into some jeans a shirt from my P.J.'s and walked out to see everyone standing there even Soul and Blair I told them all "I know you all want to help me fight my family but I don't want you guys to endanger your lives for me." Maka came from behind me and said "We're not asking we're coming wither you want us or not." When Black*star said "Well it wasn't just your family members found my dad is there along with Tsubaki's brother and Soul's brother." Then Kid chimed in "Asura's there too and Liz's and Patti's parents are there and Maka's mother is being held captive there and Crona's mother is also there watching over her mother." After I heard Medusa's involvement I told them "Crona you might not remember me but if you think back to your childhood we met one time before in your house." Everyone's jaws dropped other than Crona's he just smiled and nodded "Ya I remember you thank you for making all the diners and keeping the place clean." I smiled and showed everyone the remains of a snake tattoo on my arm "That mark is what a slave of a witch must have until they escape or the witch dies I escaped and now what gain does Blair have." Everyone looked at Blair when she spoke "My husband is there not as a captive but is torturing Maka's mother." I smiled and nodded "Alright then let's get going." Everyone smiled and nodded "How are we going to get to the Antarctic?" Liz asked I just smiled and said "Well you guys have all seen The Expendables well their plane is well mine." I walked out of the room "Just follow me." I walked to the garage got in my GT "Oh Galaxy 500 why did you have to be stolen." Over the walkie talkie I heard Soul "oh your Galaxy is in good hands my hands." I grabbed the walkie talkie "Soul let's race for pink slips if I win I get my Galaxy 500 back if you win you get to keep it deal?" he replied back "Deal." I rolled out of the garage met with Soul "Downtown Death City Airport." He smiled and nodded on his bike we got to the stop light I turn on my deathPod and start playing the "Awake" album and the first song was "Hero" I skipped to "Awake and Alive" and crank it up and soon the light went green and we floored it I turn left he followed I was in the lead I left the nos alone I swerved and avoided a car now we were neck and neck when Soul said over the walkie talkie "lets raise the stakes if I win then I keep the car and you start drinking, but if you win I stop drinking and you get your car back." I smile and reply back "You got it but prepare to eat my dust." I shift gears and shoot off then I pass the grave yard and I remember "It's her birthday." I hit the break stopping in front of Soul grab some flower in the back as Soul stops I get out run into the grave yard "I almost forgot again didn't I?" I begin to cry at the memory of Nicole and "Lucy" on the "Awake" album began to play.

***TIME SKIP A FEW MINUETS OF CRYING AND MORENING***

I get back to the car and drive back off again still in the lead and "Forgiven" started to play I smile and shift gears getting further in the lead I see the airport in sight and I tell Soul "Hope you like being sober." I turn into the airport and I tell Soul "I get my car back beat me to Hanger O and you get a drinking buddy." I hit the nos and blast off and get to Hanger O where Kid, Liz, Crona, Patti, Black*star, and Tsubaki were waiting I came to a stop got out of the car as Soul came rolling up "Soul hand over all the alcohol." he hands me a bottle of vodka, three beers, and two half drunken bottles of scotch "Here the last beer you'll have for a long time." I hand him a beer and throw the rest into a barrel and set it on fire "Now I'll burn the rest at home but let's get going we're on a schedule for life." We all board the plane and it is loaded with weapons now you use your partners other form or use one of the weapons here." They sit next to their boyfriend and girlfriend now do you guys want to be in personal areas just for you two people and it be soundproof or do you guys want to talk to each other." they pick two I sit in the driver seat and I start up the engine and go on the runway and start going down it and we were off in the sky "We are now in the air you are free to move about the cabin." They all laugh and I turn on auto-pilot and walk back there "Now you all know it won't be easy most of us are going meet family we haven't seen in ages and I will be meeting my brother that I've never seen in my life so let's strategize." They all shook their heads and Crona said "We'll all take on our own family members you and Maka will free Kami and beat your dad and brother." Soul looks up at Crona after hearing brother and says "Save your brother if you can mines too far gone and if you can't do what's best for him." I nod to him and sit down next to Maka in the cock pit as we continue to fly and I smile to her and then I think back to the fight on the moon and how we failed while everyone was badly injured and my left arm all my ribs and right leg was broken I had the worst, Maka was in a wheelchair with two broken legs, Black*star had a broken arm, Tsubaki also had a broken arm, Kid ironically had both arms broken, Liz had a leg broken, Patti had the same as her sister, Soul broke his hand, Blair had some scrapes and bruises, Crona had his left ribs broken. I was now smiling at how we kept living life like we weren't injured at all.


End file.
